


Leaving imprints

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a difference between who we love, who we settle for, and who we’re meant for.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving imprints

**Author's Note:**

> Summary was the prompt at LJ's hp_humpdrabbles. Thanks to marianna_merlo for the beta. Title adapated from “The important people in our lives leave imprints. They may stay or go in the physical realm, but they are always there in your heart, because they helped form your heart. There's no getting over that.” - Dash & Lily’s Book of Dares – Rachel Cohn, David Levithan
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No copyright infringement is intended.

“There’s a difference between who we love, who we settle for, and who we’re meant for.”

Draco loved Pansy. At fourteen, his world revolved around which dress robes to wear to the Yule Ball, trying to look up Pansy’s skirt, and betting on when Potter would meet his untimely end in the Triwizard Tournament. Pansy was his expected betrothed, and Draco liked that they were friends. Marriages were alliances between stately purebloods, and both he and Pansy fit the definition perfectly. Love was simple.

Draco settled for Astoria. Not that he cared for the pureblood tripe any longer – being the Dark Lord’s bitch for two years had cured him of any lingering affection for war over blood purity – but his parents’ ill health and wishes for grandchildren overcame any consternations Draco held over his and Astoria’s lack of compatibility, her aloofness, or her…female genitalia, which Draco had discovered were not quite his preference after an unfortunate incident with Pansy in his sixth year. But Astoria gave birth to Scorpius, whom Draco would never regret.

Draco was meant for Harry. Every inch of his body was _made_ for the man currently slamming into him, breathlessly whispering words of love and endearment into Draco’s ear. Harry thrust into Draco one last time, before stilling inside him and letting out a raw, guttural roar. Draco’s last thought before he joined his husband in sweet oblivion was what Scorpius would think of his dads behaving like randy teenagers at the “ancient” age of forty-two.


End file.
